


body (halloween) party

by nyusuns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, Minor Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Minor Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Mirror Sex, Non-Verbal Safe Words (?), Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Eric, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, as(s) you can see, but not in a bad way, it's cute, it's only said once, juyeon's obsessed with eric's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyusuns/pseuds/nyusuns
Summary: “Fine. Eric, give Juyeon a lap dance. In front of all of us.”The room erupted with a few cheers and gasps, some of them saying the dare was too weak. But Eric could feel Juyeon twitch underneath him at the words. He already knew he was about to have fun with this.Juyeon always fucked the best when provoked.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon & Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	body (halloween) party

**Author's Note:**

> I am here with another contribution to deobio3! I didn't expect the oneshot to get this long but it got out of hand. And YES... I know it's way past Halloween however this has been sitting in my drafts for a while and I just finished it. If it isn't already clear, everything they do is fully-consented to! Also, I did proofread but I'm sleep-deprived so it's a real roll of the dice...
> 
> P.S. The outfits Juric wear are from that day where they wore matching devil headbands for their costumes... iykyk... Also, thank you to the person that put those pictures back on my TL or else this would've never been created lolz.

Eric thought couple costumes were a little overdone, but Juyeon was so excited about them that he couldn't bear to say no.

This is the third year in a row he’s given in.

But of course, the aversion he held towards the tradition was all an act. Eric could never hate any of Juyeon’s ideas, despite how cheesy they may be. He loved him too much.

“So… we’re devils this year?”

“Mhm.”

“Not even the cliche angel and devil costumes?”

Juyeon looked up with a shy smile on his face, hands fiddling with a button on his shirt. “We’re always on the same side ‘Ric, so it wouldn't make sense.”

Eric bit back a grin as he walked towards the older. The buttons were too small for Juyeon to grasp, and Eric knew he needed help. 

Sweet, sweet Juyeon. Always finding a way to turn a simple question into something that made his heart flutter.

“You know, you’re a loser,” Eric mumbled as he brushed Juyeon’s fingers to the side, pinching the button and pushing it through the slit. 

“ _ Your _ loser.” Juyeon answers simply. “And you’re never getting rid of me.”

“As...” Eric starts as he finishes the last few buttons, “...if I could ever let you go.”

Juyeon hums. “Is that also why you did  _ every _ single button?” 

Eric opens his mouth, closes it, and opens it again.

“Well... can’t have others looking at you, can I?” Eric says playfully, reluctantly deciding to undo the first three before stepping away. “You look hot, now I have to deal with you being everybody’s eye candy at the party.”

Today was Halloween, and like every year, the two of them went to parties together. Sunwoo always threw the best ones on campus and missing them was out of the question when he always begged them to go. 

Just like the matching was annual, so was the ogling. Despite Eric hanging off of Juyeon every time they came, the partygoers couldn't help but be drawn to his boyfriend. He didn't blame them, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Juyeon if he wanted to.

But in his case, the staring was  _ welcomed _ .

“Stop being a baby, you know everyone stares you down as much as they do me. You’re pretty well-known, too.”

“Whatever you say, football team captain.” Eric quips with no malice, turning to his makeup desk to grab his red choker and apply finishing touches. 

A pair of arms wrap around his waist and he nearly jumps in surprise. He looks up to the mirror and sees Juyeon leaning down to plant a kiss on his neck.

“You know I’m only yours.” Teeth nibble at his skin, “Do you need me to remind you?”

A chill ran down his spine at the question hanging in the air. He did know he was his, and Juyeon knew it too, but the banter was too fun for him to give up.

He needed to find a way out of this or they were never making it out of the apartment.

Eric, fake gagging to add a flare of dramatics, pushes him away, “Grab your headband so we can go, hornball.”

Juyeon scoffs, “We’re continuing this later.”

“Of course we are~”

  
  
  
  
  


When the two walked into Sunwoo’s mansion, the party was in full swing. Drinks were flowing, strobe lights flashing, and the dance floor was packed with gyrating bodies. Eric didn’t care much for all that, he just wanted to find their friend group so they could hang out away from all the noise.

“Where do you think they are?” Juyeon shouts over the music, arm wrapped around Eric’s waist as they made their way through the crowd. He found himself sending off a few glares when people stared at Juyeon too long.

“Probably…” He dodges an inebriated partygoer, “Outside near the hot tub.”

“Hm, that's a good place to start.”

Random jocks high-fived Juyeon on the way and Eric could only identify about half of them. He once tried to memorize all of their names for his boyfriend’s sake, but there were just so many that he gave up.

He can see Juyeon even in the dim lighting, the colorful lights flashing across his sharp facial features. His red hair was styled up for once, and Eric could feel himself getting weak in the knees all over again.

“ERIC!!!!!!”

“Sunwoo, stop running.”

Sunwoo, being the rebel that he claims to be, doesn't listen to Chanhee and sprints (or  _ tries _ to sprint) across the yard. Eric knows he’s drunk just from the way he’s stumbling but can’t find it in himself to stop the trainwreck from happening.

Juyeon lets out a loud cackle when Sunwoo trips over his own feet, hitting the ground with a thud. As much as he cared for his friend, things like this were hilarious.

Sunwoo’s complaints are muffled by the ground but Eric understands him well enough, “Fucking…. fucking  _ grass _ .”

“You should've listened to Chanhee, idiot.”

“You should shut the fuck up,  _ Eric.”  _

Eric only snickers. Drunk Sunwoo didn't seem to take too kindly to that, but reluctantly lifted his hand for their handshake regardless.

Through all of this, Juyeon’s quiet. He enjoys standing in the back sometimes, watching his boyfriend fondly and taking in all the little things about him. The way his eyes crinkle when he smiles or the way he gets louder when he's excited, even down to the little scar on the corner of his mouth. Juyeon loved taking note of all of this, pocketing it in his brain’s Eric folder for future enjoyment.

Chanhee eventually stands up from the poolside chair he was sitting in and walks over, Sunwoo quick to plant a wet kiss on his cheek. The older boy only makes a face of disgust before returning the favor.

“How drunk  _ are  _ you?”

“Drunk enough.” Chanhee answers for him, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him stabilized. “The others are upstairs-”

“I feel sick…”

“I’ll drop you on the ground before I let you throw up on me. Hold it in or I  _ swear- _ ”

“I get it I get it. Keep your voice down, I have a headache.” Sunwoo waves him off with a hand. 

Chanhee grits his teeth, “I’ll deal with you when you’re sober, let’s head upstairs.”

As the couple walks back inside with Juyeon following, Eric pulls him back.

“Hmm?” He asks with a look of confusion.

“Just checking in with you, you’re being quieter than usual.” 

And Juyeon’s heart nearly melts from Eric’s concern. 

“Don't worry, just…. observing.” 

He quirks his pierced eyebrow, “Observing what?”

“What else?” And then there’s a beat of silence.

Eric grabs his collar and pulls him in for a gentle kiss, the corner of Juyeon’s lips turning up against his own. It was brief, but more than enough.

“You're obsessed with me, Lee Juyeon.”

  
  
  
  
  


Sunwoo’s master bedroom was huge, a king-sized bed in the middle with a lounging area and a walk-in closet. The novelty of it all had worn off by now, but Eric can still remember the shock he felt when he first saw it.

Nine other men were scattered around the room, all of them being Eric’s friend group. They were close, and he liked keeping the circle between only them.

“Finally… I looked behind me and you two weren't there. Thought you two ran off to fuck… again.” Chanhee sighs.

Younghoon speaks up from where he’s lying on the bed, “You can’t blame them if they did, they look too good right now.” 

Juyeon smiles, proud of himself. And they did look good, but Eric’s choker was the highlight in Juyeon’s mind. 

They were all dressed up, most of the costumes easy to understand but some of them questionable. Chanhee was a vampire, Sunwoo a werewolf, Changmin as Chucky, Younghoon as Harley Quinn, and the list goes on. But Eric had no idea what Hyunjae was.

“Hyunjae, what are…?”

“A present.”

Eric squinted. 

“...You just have a ribbon tied around your head.” Haknyeon deadpanned.

“I was on a crunch for time, okay?”

Hyunjae looks as if he’s gotten the same questions since he showed up at this party, so Eric decides to spare him and sits down on the loveseat with Juyeon. 

“So, what’s the game for this year?”

Instead of partying with everyone else, Sunwoo preferred playing games. They were never  _ not _ sexual, he was just a little demon and enjoyed watching his friends squirm. But in all honesty, none of them minded the games and liked playing them. 

Right now though, the host was propped up on his bed next to Younghoon and groaning. He didn’t even attempt to answer the question.

“Drink the water and you’ll feel better.” Chanhee insisted.

“This alcohol right here…” He wiggles around his glass, “Is a better remedy than water.”

Changmin, who was showing Kevin and Jacob a funny video, stops to stare at Sunwoo incredulously. “Are you dumb? Drink the water and get up so we can start.” 

“We? I’m not playing this year. Look at me! I’m a mess.” 

“Play or you’re not getting any tonight. I know you’re not as drunk as you're pretending to be. You had  _ one _ drink.” Chanhee says nonchalantly.

Sunwoo froze at his words, realizing that he’d been caught. Everyone else in the room looked up in surprise, not expecting to hear that.

“He’s  _ not!? _ ” Younghoon exclaimed. “Then why…?”

“In what world would I want to play Truth or Dare with all of you? You would target me!” Sunwoo pouts, Chanhee rolling his eyes at his whining.

Eric snickers. “You're definitely a target now, bro.” 

“So it’s Truth or Dare? Sunwoo, we’re juniors in  _ college _ .” Sangyeon comments. “Aren't we a little too old for this?”

“My aunt played it at her wedding, you’re never too old for it.” He responds, grimacing a little at the embarrassing memories.

It was clear that Sunwoo had no way out of it, glancing around at the other men and groaning. He slid off of his bed and stood with a clap, “Alright! Alright… let’s get started then.”

  
  
  
  
  


The dares were tame, which was normal with them. These games always started like that, no one wanted to throw anything good out just yet.

After a few rounds, Eric was resting comfortably in Juyeon’s lap, eagerly waiting for his turn and laughing along with the others when he found something funny. His boyfriend had a hand on his thigh, sliding up and down occasionally. Eric took a sip of his beer and tried his best to ignore it, popping a boner was not the goal for him right now.

“You doing okay ‘Ric?”

“Yup,” He stops to hiccup, resting a hand on his chest with a wince. “I’m doing great. You’re a good chair.” 

Juyeon laughs at that, more than most would have deemed appropriate for the remark Eric made. But in his eyes, anything Eric said was worthy of an exaggerated reaction, and it was all because he held an immense amount of adoration for the other. 

“You lost your virginity to  _ Younghoon!? _ ”

“Hyunjae… I told you this last week.”

His jaw was on the floor, “Kevin I don’t  _ ever _ remember you telling me th-”

“I did!”

Juyeon rests his head on Eric’s shoulder, eyes shining with amusement. He glances at Younghoon, who’s leaning against the wall and watching the two roommates bicker in silence. He doesn't seem to be phased by it at all, especially when Jacob, Kevin’s boyfriend, found all of it hilarious himself.

“Was it good?”

“Jacob!” Kevin rolls out of his seat in shame, crumbling into a ball on the floor. “God just- moving on!”

Kevin’s eyes dart around the room for a victim other than himself, instantly locking on Eric. “You two are too quiet.”

“Watching all of you tear each other apart from the outside is fun.” Juyeon states, Eric nodding smugly in agreement. 

“Truth or dare, Eric.”

“Dare.” He answers instantly.

Haknyeon speaks up then, “Give him a really bad one.” 

“Nothing phases me, all of you should know this by now!” Eric says cockily, leaning back against Juyeon’s chest. 

Kevin jumps up and glares at Eric, his cat headband shifting out of place atop his head. “Fine. Eric, give Juyeon a lap dance. In front of all of us.”

The room erupted with a few cheers and gasps, some of them saying the dare was too weak. But Eric could feel Juyeon twitch underneath him at the words. He already knew he was about to have fun with this. 

Juyeon always fucked the best when provoked.

Twisting his body to face Juyeon better, he leans in towards his ear and whispers, “Try not to come on the spot, hmm?”

Juyeon only huffs, tongue in his cheek, “You already know a  _ dance _ won’t send me over the edge.”

“We’ll see.” Then he turns towards the others, “Choose whatever song you want.”

Kevin connects his phone to Sunwoo’s speaker (the device happily chirping out ‘Moon’s Tunes is now connected’) and looks up at Eric. “Ready?”

Eric nods, Chanhee sitting up properly to see everything clearer. It was obvious that everyone in the room was invested in this, so Eric debated on whether or not he should be more on the playful or serious side. He decided to walk the line between them in the end.

As soon he starts swaying his hips in front of him, Juyeon knows he’s a goner. Eric’s close, close enough to touch, but something tells him he’s not allowed to. There’s a teasing smile on his boyfriend’s face and he can't help but gulp, eyes glued to the way his body’s rolling. Even the look in his eyes is taunting, glowing with an abundance of lust mixed in. 

Fingertips playing with the buttons of his top, he begins to undo them as he slowly rocks to the sensual beat of the song. He doesn't completely take it off, letting the fabric slip off of his shoulders and rest in the crook of his arms. He knows he’s getting to Juyeon from the expression on his face. The way his eyes are glued to his toned chest and showing the lack of restraint left in his body. 

Juyeon can barely breathe, not when Eric’s climbing into his lap and gripping his shoulder, swiveling his hips dangerously close to his crotch.

“Still confident?”

“You won’t be acting like this when we’re alone together, you know that.” He says, voice deep and full of warning.

“Wanna test that theory…?” Eric licks his lips and grabs Juyeon’s red hair, yanking his head back. He’s directly rolling his hips down on him now, throwing all caution into the wind. “We both know how this is gonna end.”

The others couldn't hear the words being exchanged and saw this all as humorous. They were covering their faces, peeking through the cracks of their fingers and squealing.

But Juyeon… he wasn’t taking this lightly at  _ all _ .

“That’s it, let’s go.” And before Eric knows it, a large hand’s wrapped around his wrist and dragging him out of the room. They can hear the others making noises of disgust, Sunwoo complaining about another pair of sheets he’d have to clean. But Eric didn't care, fully focused on the lovely fucking he was about to get. 

On their way down the grand hallway, Eric’s giggling as if this was the funniest situation ever. And it was, to him. 

Once they were in one of the guest bedrooms, Eric’s knees were on the floor before the door even clicked shut. He was desperate and very much struggling to hide it.

“Oh, there’s a mirror in here? Fun.”

He made quick work of Juyeon’s skin-tight leather pants, the other’s head falling back against the door to reel himself back in. It was all happening too quickly, because Eric  _ always _ moved fast when it came to sex.

“Fuck you’re so big…”

“We’ve had sex how many times Eric?”

“Shut up,” Eric says distractedly as he pulls Juyeon out of his boxers, practically  _ drooling _ when his eyes lock on the red tip. “Still as surprised as the first time.”

A warm tongue licks along the side of his cock and Juyeon swears he sees a flash of heaven. He has to hold himself back from slamming his hand against the door when Eric’s lips suck gently on the head, looking up at him innocently.

“Y’know, your dick matches your hair.”

“Are you trying to kill my boner right now?” 

“Just an observation.” And then he spits directly on his cock.

Eric watches another bead of precum appear, licking it up as he strokes the rest of his length, making sure Juyeon is as wet as possible.

All he can do is groan when Eric nonchalantly 

swallows his entire length. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes, relishing in the sweet heat of Eric’s mouth, the other man’s tongue slurping up everything he has to give. 

“Fuck-  _ Eric I- _ ”

And in typical Eric fashion, he laughs around Juyeon’s dick. With those delicious vibrations, he thinks he got a better glimpse at the golden gates.

Eric’s getting spit  _ everywhere _ , messy hand stroking Juyeon quickly and his mouth sucking on his balls. He’s slathering a mix of precum and spit all over them and  _ god _ , Juyeon has never felt so weak in his life.

That sinful tongue’s back on his cock and licking the underside, the younger giggling at Juyeon’s choked-up noises. 

“C’mon Ju give it to me, wan’ it down my throat.” He kindly tells Juyeon after pulling off with a pop. His mouth returns and he hollows his cheeks, sucking faster and harder with a clear mission. 

Eric grips his ass to push him deeper down his throat and Juyeon gasps. He’s teetering on the edge now, hand gripping the doorknob in an attempt to ground himself. 

“You’re so damn good Eric-” Juyeon manages to breathe out before he’s coming on those wet lips with a shudder, at which Eric widens his mouth and sticks out his tongue so he doesn't miss any of it. 

Eric looks up at him knowingly when he starts licking his dick clean, Juyeon humming and nearly gripping his hair. And he really wants to, but Eric spent so much time on it and specifically told him that if he put his hands anywhere near it, he’d lose one. And Juyeon valued his hands.

“C’mere.” 

Eric listens, letting Juyeon bring him into a rough kiss. He can tell he’s a bit needier now, pressed up against his chest and trying to get even closer to him. That’s what Eric always craved. Being connected, pressed body to body with the man he loved, tongue practically down his throat. 

Their hands were everywhere, Eric’s working to take off Juyeon’s shirt while Juyeon palms him through his pants. A few whines escape him at the sensation, hips grinding for more friction and more  _ pleasure _ . He was thirsting for it, and  _ fuck _ Juyeon’s shirt was taking too long to get off-

He then makes an impulsive decision and rips through the rest of the buttons, Juyeon’s eyes widening slightly in surprise.

“Eric what the  _ fuck _ -”

“I just gave you  _ amazing  _ head and you’re whining about a shirt? We’ll just get you a new one now  _ shh- _ ”

Juyeon begrudgingly shuts up, leading Eric to the bed. Eric quickly slips off the rest of his top and pulls down his pants along with his underwear, nearly tripping when one part gets caught on his foot. 

Juyeon snickers, “You’re so clumsy.”

“Do you wanna get laid tonight or not, Ju?” He says, despite jumping into Juyeon’s embrace and straddling his thigh. He doesn't give the other a chance to respond, their lips meeting once again.

“You gonna eat me out?” Eric lowers his eyes. “Think I deserve it.”

The corners of Juyeon’s mouth quirk, hands sliding down Eric's chest to the curve of his back and eventually gripping his ass, drawing a gasp out of the younger. 

“Only if you're not gonna act like a brat again.” 

“Mmm…” He bites his lip, “No promises.” 

At that, Eric found himself flipped over on his stomach. Wet lips press between his shoulder blades and kiss down his spine, chills rushing through his body. It was hard not to squirm when Juyeon made it to his ass, large hands kneading his cheeks shamelessly, making him groan.

Eric grabs a pillow and shoves it under his hips to prop himself up. He sits there for a moment, frowning when Juyeon doesn't jump into action. “Are you gonna do something? You can’t just stare at my ass forever, y’know.”

“Desperate for my tongue baby?” Juyeon teases before dipping his head down, “Spread your legs.”

And because Eric  _ is _ desperate, he behaves. 

The loud moan he lets out when a tongue glides across his rim is music to Juyeon’s ears, pushing him to pleasure the man beneath him even more. 

Eric was squirming underneath him, trying his best not to push his hips back. But he can't stop the little whimpers from leaving his mouth when Juyeon flattens his tongue against his hole, applying the perfect amount of pressure that had Eric  _ reeling _ .

He carefully spreads his cheeks even farther apart for better access, his entire mouth sucking on Eric’s fluttering entrance. Seeing his hands grip the pillow and his thighs shaking, Juyeon could only imagine how much he was leaking on the sheets.

“Good?” Juyeon pulls away to ask, Eric whining in protest.

“ _ Fuck _ ... Ju you know it’s good now  _ keep going _ .”

“Sure, but it’s better hearing it from you directly.”

Juyeon could sense Eric’s eye roll even if his face was out of view. He just knew him that well.

“Babe-”

“You shouldn't be able to speak right now, you should be eating my  _ ass _ ,” Eric grumbles, turning around to glare at his boyfriend. There was no heat behind it, but Juyeon could tell he was thirsty for more.

Which Eric would've gotten if he didn’t feel the need to complain all the time.

“I was asking you to pass me the lube in the drawer, but if you just want me to go down on you and nothing else, that’s fine too.” He says with a bit of snark in his voice. It wouldn't be long before Eric started backtracking, and he’d already begun the countdown. It usually took about five seconds.

5…

4…?

3-

“I was  _ joking _ Juyeon…” Eric laughs in an attempt to play off the brattiness, “Like I always do! Gonna grab the lube now, don’t worry~”

Juyeon just looks at him smugly without responding. The drawer slides open quietly before Eric starts rummaging through it, on his knees and leaning off the bed as he did so. It gave Juyeon the perfect view.

“You sure it’s in here…?”

“Should be, Sunwoo always puts that stuff in the rooms before parties.”

Eric hums in acknowledgment, shifting a few more things around before letting out an, “Aha!” And tossing the bottle to Juyeon.

“Now…” He says as he bends down, chest pressing against the bed with his ass in the air, wiggling it, “Get to work.”

“Will do…” And smacks his ass (to Eric’s delight).

He doesn't waste any more time and swirls a lubed-up finger around his rim, teasing him,  _ taunting _ him. Leaning down to press a kiss on his cheek, he finally dips it inside. 

“A-ah-  _ Ju- _ ” He whimpers softly, pushing his hips back for more. There's a slight burn, but he’s so eager to be filled that he’ll look past it. Plus, he loves the pain. 

“You okay baby?”

“Awesome-  _ ah- _ ” Juyeon cuts him off by adding another finger, thrusting in and out a bit faster. He purposely avoids Eric’s prostate, pushing against his walls to loosen him up more. Knowing he’s going to be particularly rough with Eric tonight, he’s trying to stretch him as much as possible. 

“You’re an ass.”

Juyeon laughs, adding a third finger and ignoring what Eric wanted him to do to be an even  _ bigger _ ass. He places a hand on one of Eric’s cheeks to spread him open, watching as his fingers disappear inside. “But you love it though, right?”

Eric doesn't respond and Juyeon just assumes he's overwhelmed. It was easy to break him down, in Juyeon’s opinion.

“Why aren’t you answering my question baby?” He asks as he pulls out to squirt more lube on his fingers, slipping them back inside effortlessly.

“Just get your cock in me already,” Eric mumbles, moaning halfway. Juyeon raises an eyebrow.

“But... what if I wanna play with you some more?” And adds his tongue to the mix, licking the rim and  _ finally _ curling his fingers downwards. Eric nearly pulls the sheet off the mattress from how hard he grips them, his loud whine echoing through the room. The fact that he hasn't come yet is a feat on its own.

“D-damn Ju it feels so  _ good- _ ” 

Eric shoves his face into the pillow to mute a high-pitched whimper when Juyeon pushes in deeper, gliding against his walls with the help of more lube. 

He loved Juyeon’s long fingers  _ oh _ so much.

As if Juyeon wasn't already doing enough, he wraps a hand around Eric’s leaking cock and starts up a fast pace in no time. His ego shoots through the roof when he sees the boy's arms flex around the pillow he’s holding onto. 

“Juyeonie… if you keep this up ‘m gonna come-” He pants before scrambling to add on a “J-just letting you know, that wasn't me telling you to stop.”

Juyeon grins, “I know, baby.”

Eric smiles before a particular thrust makes his jaw drop, gasping at the wave of pleasure. Eager to reach his approaching high, he rolls his hips down into Juyeon’s tight fist as the other continues massaging his sweet spot. He was speechless at this point, eyes watering and legs shaking. 

“You almost there?”

Eric’s legs spread a little more as he speeds up his movements. “On the edge of the fucking c-cliff- oh  _ god _ -” 

And soon enough, he's coming hard onto the pillow beneath him, painting the black fabric in strings of cum. The hand on his cock hasn't let up yet, milking him as much as possible.

When Juyeon turns him back over, his lover looks exactly like he thought he would: Tear-dampened cheeks and lips red from being bitten so much. Eric thought he’d get a breather at this point, shaking from his orgasm. But no, his boyfriend wasn't done just yet.

“ _ T-too much- hurts- _ ” 

“Color baby?” Juyeon stops, worry in his eyes.

Eric looks at him wildly, “ _ Green _ , don’t fucking stop I’m  _ begging _ .”

And Juyeon starts back up with no hesitation, kissing Eric’s neck as he twists his wrist skillfully. The younger was in pure bliss, head thrown back and his eyes almost closed, mouth open with pleas slipping out. 

“Keep them open,” Juyeon orders when those trembling legs go against Eric’s will and try to clamp shut. 

Eric squeaked, wrapping them around Juyeon’s hips and biting his lip at the feeling of his boyfriend's nipping at his jaw. 

Juyeon was still stroking his soft cock and it was hard to keep Eric from thrashing around, moaning at the top of his lungs at this point. At the sight of his boyfriend losing his mind, his dick was getting harder than he thought was possible.

“Wan’ your cock in me,  _ please. _ I’m gonna come again soon-”

The older laughed, “Then  _ come _ , but I’m not fucking you without a breather in between. You won't be able to take it.”

And Eric didn't expect Juyeon’s concern to send him over the edge.

“ _ You're so good to me Ju… _ ” He rasped, watching his cock spurt out a small bit of cum, spent from the last time he came. Juyeon’s still sliding his hand up and down languidly, watching Eric try to catch his breath beneath him. But his hips kept jolting from the aftershocks, so he stopped.

Eric slowly licks his lips and relishes in the new feeling of Juyeon now lazily sucking on one of his nipples. He looks down at the redhead with hooded eyes and laughs. “Sunwoo’s gonna hate us for fucking up his sheets.”

Juyeon then pulls off with a pop, “He’ll be alright.” He whispers, gripping Eric's chin to bring him into a slow, sexy kiss. Tongues licking against each other before entangling, Eric giggling after sucking Juyeon’s between his lips, it was all too overwhelming. Just kissing the man was getting him worked up.

But it wasn't that crazy of a thing. Juyeon was hot,  _ unbelievably  _ hot. A light touch from him was all it took to turn him on. Embarrassingly enough, the first time they slept together, he came  _ way _ too fast in Juyeon’s hand. But he didn’t blame himself, the man was the epitome of sex. And he just so happened to only have eyes for Eric.

This, in Eric’s opinion, was proof that god had favorites. 

“Got me hard again… what are you gonna do about it?” He asks when they pull away, a string of saliva disconnecting between them, eyes flicking between Juyeon’s and his dick. 

“Thought about it a lot and-”

“Mhm…?”

“I have several plans…”

“Wanna elaborate?” 

“Thought about fucking you against the wall, maybe bending you over the dresser over there...”

“How about you just throw my legs over your shoulders and rail me?” 

Juyeon’s breath hitches, “That's… definitely an option.” 

“Or…” He glances at the large mirror on the wall to the right of the bed. “Sit right there, edge of the bed.”

He can sense his boyfriend’s confusion, but Eric doesn't care to explain. He’ll find out soon enough.

Eric slides off the bed and moves to stand between his thighs. Juyeon just looks at him silently, letting the younger take the lead.

Leaning in next to Juyeon’s ear, he whispers, “I'm gonna ride you now, ‘kay?”

Juyeon looks him up and down with a smug grin, “‘Kay.”

Eric wastes no time climbing into his lap, Juyeon keeping him stable as the younger wraps a hand around his dick and lines them up. 

“Wait… more lube,” Juyeon murmurs, reaching behind himself with a hand still on Eric’s hip. Eric makes a noise of complaint but lets Juyeon squirt a copious amount of lube on himself anyway. 

The man decides to draw things out a little longer and starts stroking himself, spreading the lube across his length and ultimately  _ torturing _ Eric.

“Juyeon  _ please _ …” He pleads, feeling neglected and pushing his face into the crook of Juyeon’s neck. “It's been so long since you've last been inside me so  _ hurry up _ .”

“It’s only been three days.” Juyeon laughs, placing a lubed hand on Eric’s ass. The younger was clearly getting impatient and lined them up once again himself.

“Three days is a long time when this is all I think about in between…” And then he pushes Juyeon’s tip in, slowly sinking down with a gasp. He always filled him up so well, stretching him out  _ perfectly.  _ Eric’s sitting down completely and taking shallow breaths, Juyeon letting him adjust to the intrusion, dick twitching against his walls. He looks down and watches Eric’s tip release a stream of precum, rolling down his length slowly. 

When Eric opens his eyes, they’re full of burning passion. And Juyeon wants to eat him alive.

“So… all you think about…?”

“Mhm…” Eric bites his lip and lifts himself, only to drop back down with an airy moan. “...I sit in class just thinking about you pushing me into the mattress.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“And then when I finally get out of my boring ass lectures, I go looking for you. But you’re always in fucking class or studying in the library-”

He laughs at Eric’s words before pressing a kiss to his chin and making his way up to his ear. Nibbling on the lobe a little, making Eric clench around him, he asks, “What then?”

“I go back to my apartment, grab one of my fancy little dildos, and fuck myself until I can’t speak anymore. I always come fast thinking about you…” His breath hitches when Juyeon sucks on a patch of skin particularly hard. “...and every time, I’m screaming your name.”

At that, Juyeon groans loudly. Eric’s dirty words were turning him inside out, and he was already close to snapping.

“Anyways…” Eric says casually while bouncing on his cock, leaking all over himself. “Does my ass look good like this…?” And arches his back, poking out his butt even more.

If Juyeon wasn't so focused on the tightness of Eric’s hole, he'd laugh. 

“Looks amazing, actually.”

He gropes Eric’s ass with both hands before slapping one cheek, watching his cock disappear inside him through the mirror.  _ “Fuck, _ you're taking me so well, Ericie.” He groans.

Eric melts at the praise, pressing a kiss to Juyeon’s lips. “Don't I always?”

Right now Juyeon was letting the other do the work, the man on top of him moaning even louder when he finds a delicious angle. But Juyeon's had enough of it and could no longer suppress the urge of wanting to take the lead.

“Wanna see how we look?” 

Eric, although not fully understanding what he means, nods. 

“Alright baby, get up for me.”

And he does exactly that, slipping Juyeon out of him and standing up on wobbly legs. He’s shaking, dick standing tall and his face flushed. Juyeon brings him in for a sultry kiss before turning him around.

“Now…” Juyeon looks at him through the mirror, Eric swallowing at the intensity. “Sit on daddy’s cock, hmm?” 

They didn't use the title much but when they  _ did _ , it almost always made Eric submit easily. He whimpered, eagerly climbing back into Juyeon’s lap and pushing him back inside. Legs resting on top of Juyeon’s, he spreads them as far as possible in their position.

And they look absolutely sinful in the mirror.

Hickeys decorating Eric’s neck, his lips swollen, Juyeon’s thighs holding his own up, the sight of him pushed in to the hilt, his dark eyes… Eric almost comes on the spot. 

“ _ C’mon _ …” He urges, resting his back against Juyeon's chest, “Fuck me.”

“Hold on.” And Juyeon brings a hand up to Eric’s head. He then adjusts the devil headband, which had been lopsided.

“Seriously? It’s gonna move again anyway...”

“It’s the thought that counts.” Is all he says before pulling out and thrusting in,  _ hard _ .

_ “Juyeon!” _

Eric squirms in his hold, whimpering nonsensical obscenities and rolling his hips down on the pulsing cock deep inside him. Juyeon matches his rhythm, pushing forward every time Eric shoves his hips back. It has the younger heaving, knees going weak as he tries to keep up with the pace. 

_ “We look so sexy, Ju- ah-” _

The older hums in agreement, a smile on his face. He presses a kiss to Eric’s neck, hands running up and down his thighs, floating to where the two of them are connected and pressing his thumb against his perineum. Eric throws his head back with a moan, rotating his hips in circles. Juyeon takes this as an opportunity to take Eric’s cock into his hand, jerking him off lightly.

He looks in the mirror and sees Eric’s eyes watering, his thighs quivering and his bottom lip pulled between his teeth tightly. 

“Feel good?” Juyeon whispers in his ear, Eric’s voice wavering when he answers, “ _ Y-yes-” _

So Juyeon keeps up the sensual pace, allowing him to leave more love bites on his shoulders, twist his nipples between his fingers, and swirl the palm of his hand around Eric’s blushing tip.

It’s Eric that changes up the speed, desperately wanting to come and riding Juyeon faster. He takes this as a sign to start pounding into him, holding him against his chest to keep him steady.

“Look at you, spread open just for me. You like seeing yourself like this? Hmm?”

Juyeon’s words were really getting to him. Eric was quaking, legs joined at the knees with his eyes rolling back from the pleasure. The new angle was doing wonders, and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

And he liked seeing himself like this, face flushed as he rode Juyeon, hands reaching behind himself and gripping the other’s hair. He could see Juyeon’s dark eyes staring at him through the mirror, and it made him clench with arousal.

_ “O-oh- right there right there right there-”  _ He chokes out, eyes rolling back when Juyeon pulls both of his legs up securely for better access. “Oh  _ fuuuuck-” _

But just when he’s  _ really _ getting into it, Juyeon slows down and slips out once more.

“Baby I was almost there…” He whines, turning to Juyeon with a frown. “Why’d you stop?”

“Wanted to fuck you from behind…” Juyeon smiles cockily, hand on Eric’s cock as he kisses him messily. They don't separate until Eric’s on his forearms and knees, his ass in the air.

When Juyeon enters his slick hole again, he nearly blacks out from seeing their reflection. With those large hands gripping his hips, pulling him onto his cock, Eric’s brain was foggy with lust. He couldn't think, just soaking in the feeling of Juyeon fucking him earnestly and groaning about how tight he was.

_ “‘M close~” _ He cries out, hand moving to grip his cock. And Juyeon, a fan of constantly switching positions, flips Eric onto his back and slams right back in.

“You’re not gonna be able to walk for a few days, honestly,” Juyeon says with faux sympathy, grinning at the state his boyfriend was in.

Eric whines beneath him, clawing at his broad back deliriously. He felt dizzy, didn't even understand half of the words coming from his own mouth right now. 

“Just shut up and touch me,  _ please _ .”

But as soon as Juyeon’s fingers brush him, he comes  _ loudly _ . And no matter how many times he tries to escape Juyeon’s touch, he doesn't stop once he gets his hand around him. Juyeon pries his legs open and tightens his grip, Eric crying out in pain and pleasure _. _ He nearly shrieks from the overstimulation, hoarsely moaning and attempting to scoot away from Juyeon again. 

And while Juyeon knew Eric was enjoying this, he still used their touch system and tapped Eric’s cheek with two fingers. The younger wipes a few stray tears away before tapping Juyeon’s cheek to indicate that he was okay.

“If you go non-verbal, don’t forget to use the system, baby.” Juyeon whispers before grabbing the lube and squirting more on his length. Eric nods before hiccuping, gritting his teeth as more tears spill from his eyes.

_ “Juyeonie p-please-” _ He babbles. 

“ _ Take it _ .” Juyeon curtly responds. 

Eric was ridiculously in love with this man.

Even when Juyeon pulls out to come on Eric’s wet abs with a grunt, he doesn't stop.

His fourth orgasm sneaks up on him, hitting him harder than usual. He freezes up, eyes rolling back and a silent scream leaving his throat. His vision flashes white, then goes black. It was euphoric, his entire body feeling prickly. All he could clearly feel were Juyeon’s lips on his, comforting voice cutting through the static in his ears. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re awake.” 

Eric opens his eyes to see Juyeon’s figure hovering over him and someone else in the corner of the room. He blinks a few times to clear his vision and realizes that the other person is Sunwoo.

“Why-” He swallows, throat drier than he expected, “Why’s Sunwoo here…?”

“Well…” Juyeon scratches his neck and looks away, “You blacked out and I got worried so I grabbed Sunwoo for help.”

Sunwoo rolls his eyes, “Was the sex  _ that  _ good?”

Eric groans, turning to bury his head in Juyeon’s chest, who strokes his back gently. He noticed he’s dressed and cleaned up now, which he’s grateful for. 

“If you want details, wait until later.” He glances at Juyeon, who seemed to be off in his own world. “But yeah… it was.”

Sunwoo gags, “Well on that note,  _ I’m _ leaving. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone~” And then he’s out the door.

“Is everything alright? We did a lot tonight.” Juyeon checks in on him.

“It was amazing Juyeon, don't worry.” He says with a reassuring smile. “But I’m still tired so… let’s sleep?”

And Eric doesn't have to say another word, Juyeon pulling him into a comfortable embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
